Finding Gotham: The Beginning
by Red Cloud Phoenix
Summary: Bruce Wayne recalls his past, present, and thinks about the future with the woman he loves.


Memories: Ode to Rachel, Creating and Finding Gotham: The Beginning

Summary: This is a one-shot based on the movie. Bruce Wayne thinks back on his rollercoaster past, the unfolding present, and the distant future. He has so many memories he has made, and many yet to be created. Gotham, the city he hated for its corruption, he has finally grown to love. He feels the need to rebuild it for the greater good.

Bruce Wayne stared at the piles of soot at his feet. Sitting on his haunches, hands dirty, he smiled as the color reminded him of his childhood days, when he and Rachel had played outside. He smiled at the memory, so far in the past. How many Saturdays had they spent, playing tag on a hot July afternoon until they had laughed so hard they fell on their backs? Countless times.

Bruce wasn't aware that Alfred was behind him, until the old butler spoke to him.

"What will you do now, Master Wayne?"

Such a simple question. So simple that Bruce didn't even need to think about the answer to that. Without turning, he said, "I'm going to rebuild it." All of Gotham, he decided. The city needed reform, and if no one was going to do anything about it, Bruce was. Bruce felt the responsibility of bringing justice to his city. It was a city of a lurid history, yes, but all that could change. All people needed to do- what _he_ needed to do, especially after his parents' death, was to believe.

"Ah yes, a wise choice you made, Master Wayne. Remember, your parents' death was not your fault. You only feel guilty because you were afraid of bats. Not anymore, now, is it? What is past is past; you have now overcome your fear and are using it instead to fight for justice. I respect that, Master Wayne. It is quite honorable."

Bruce nodded slightly. He could almost hear Henry Ducard saying his words of wisdom.

_To manipulate the fears of others, you must first conquer your own. _

"Well, I'll leave you to your work then, Master Wayne." With that and a pat on the shoulder, Alfred walked away.

_How long was I in prison for blaming myself? _Bruce thought. It was such a waste. It was partially because of those wretched bats- his fear of them. But once he accepted to conquer that fear, it had become the force behind his power to fight evil. To avenge his parents. To redeem himself.

He had been down that hole in the ground recently, where the bats lived. For the first time, he wasn't scared. He had felt so… alive. It was as if the bats were a part of him as much as he was afraid of them. He might not have been afraid of them anymore.

For he, Bruce Wayne, was the Batman.

Rachel Dawes approached him warily, a small smile on her face. Bruce felt the sting in his nerves whenever he saw her. It was no doubt that he had affection for her.

"Hey, Bruce. It's me."

Bruce stood up to look at her. "Hey, Rachel. I…I hope you're doing okay."

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"I'm glad to hear that." Bruce smiled, avoiding his feeling of giddiness.

"Gotham's got a new hero," she said with relief. "Things are going to get better, I know it, Bruce." She sounded so confident that he was encouraged to start his task at hand. She made it sound so easy. So simple.

_But it's so easy to love you. _Bruce thought.

She had taken his hand. Bruce looked at her straight in the eye, facing the inevitable.

_Yes, everything is going to get better. _Bruce's thoughts never came out of his mouth. He wanted to say something to Rachel, to tell her somehow that he wanted so many things for her, for her to be happy. For _them_, if she would have him.

"Rachel, I…" He had no chance to finish his sentence. Before he could say anything, Rachel quieted him by kissing him. He accepted it openly, lovingly, his hands on her hips. That explained it all.

"The Bruce I know is gone. The Bruce who disappeared seven years ago and never came back. Maybe, when Gotham doesn't need a hero anymore, he will be."

Bruce caressed her cheek, then he and Rachel stood beside each other for awhile, never saying a word. Just a glance into her brown eyes was enough, the longing that he saw in them.

_I was always here, Rachel. No matter what happens, I'll always be there. I am Bruce, the same Bruce you always knew. If only you would understand that. _

But for now, he had nothing to worry about. Their love was sealed. And he realized that love, like the future of Gotham City, could be truly beautiful.

_This, Rachel, is for you. _

Bruce stored away a piece of his heart for the woman he loved to be treasured.


End file.
